filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasserfall
mini|Wasserfall eines Baches in Australien Ein Wasserfall ist ein Abschnitt eines Fließgewässers (Fluss, Bach), an dem die Strömung, bedingt durch die Formung des Gesteinsuntergrundes, mindestens teilweise in freien Fall übergeht. In der Vielfalt der Formen ist der klassische freie, senkrechte Absturz eher die Ausnahme. Meistens befinden sich gleitende Abschnitte in der Fallstrecke, die oft durch Bildung von Gumpen in stufige Absätze umgeformt werden. Je nach Steilheit der Talstufe können daraus treppenartige Kaskaden oder weitständige Abfolgen mehrerer Wasserfälle entstehen. Typische Merkmale von Wasserfällen mini|[[Rheinfall, größter Wasserfall Europas]] Ein idealtypischer Wasserfall vereint folgende Merkmale: * markant erhöhtes Gefälle auf mindestens 100 Prozent (45°; damit ist die vertikale Komponente größer als die horizontale) * Zerfall des Wasserkörpers und dessen teilweise Ablösung vom Untergrund * Spritz- und Weißwasser sind vorherrschend (Farbeffekt durch Lichtreflexionen an Grenzflächen Luft–Wasser) * charakteristische Geräuschentwicklung * ein mikroklimatisches Umfeld eigener Prägung Bei Wasserfällen lassen sich verschiedene Abschnitte unterscheiden: * Beginn der Fallstrecke: möglicher Übergangsbereich zum eigentlichen Wasserfall (vgl. Stromschnelle) * Kopfzone: Bereich des Wasserfalls oberhalb der Fallzone, wo das Gewässer vom Fließen über das Schießen ins Fallen übergeht * Fallkante: mögliche klar definierbare Stelle in der Kopfzone des Wasserfalls, wo das Gewässer vom Fließen unmittelbar ins Fallen wechselt * Fallzone: Bereich des Wasserfalls zwischen der Kopf- und der Prallzone, wo das Wasser entweder frei, kaskadenartig oder schießend (gleitend) fällt * Prallzone: Bereich des Wasserfalls unterhalb der Fallzone, wo das fallende, schießende oder zerstäubte Wasser aufprallt und sich wieder zu einem Gewässer sammelt (Merkmale: Nässe oder hohe Feuchtigkeit, eingeschränkte Vegetation) * Gumpe: meist vorhandenes Tosbecken in der Prallzone des Wasserfalls mit starker Tiefenerosion * Auslauf der Fallstrecke – möglicher Übergangsbereich zum normalen Wasserlauf, stromschnellenartig mit Auskolkungen. Ein Wasserfall ist ein Ort besonders aktiven Naturgeschehens. Je nach Größe wirkt das Wasser unterschiedlich stark auf seine Umgebung ein. Das Prozessgefüge eines Wasserfalls kann beschrieben werden unter anderem anhand * der Energieumsätze (Wasserführung x Fallhöhe) * der Strömungs- und Reibungsvorgänge (beispielsweise Kavitation oder Ionisierung der Luft (Balloelektrizität, umgangssprachlich „Wasserfallelektrizität“ genannt)) * der Kolkbildung am Fuß des Wasserfalls * der vermehrten Frostsprengung an Felsen im Gischtbereich * der Windwirkung der Wasserfallwinde, einem lokalen Windsystem (Radialwind), ausgelöst durch die Abwärtsbewegung des fallenden Wassers * der erhöhten Luftfeuchte Das Naturgeschehen des fallenden Wassers ist vorwiegend Forschungsgegenstand der Physik (z. B. Strömungsmechanik) und auch der Hydrologie; die Formungsgeschichte, also die Veränderungen des Wasserfalls im Laufe der Zeit und ihre Regelhaftigkeiten, sind Gegenstand der Geomorphologie. Begriff und Abgrenzung mini|Wasserfallähnlich gestaltete Brunnenanlage ([[Grugapark, Essen)]] Der allgemeinsprachliche, etwas unscharfe Begriff hat bei mehreren Merkmalen von Wasserfällen Untergrenzen: * bei zu geringer Höhe spricht man nur noch von Katarakt, * bei zu geringem Gefälle von Stromschnellen und * bei zu geringer Wasserführung von Tropfenschleiern oder Rieselfällen. Weitere Abgrenzungen gibt es bei künstlichen Wasserfällen: * Bei ausschließlichem Pumpbetrieb handelt es sich eher um spezielle Brunnenanlagen. * Bei ausschließlich technisch-funktionaler Gestaltung (Schussrinnen bei Talsperren, Wehre) ist der Begriff Wasserfall ebenfalls nicht oder nicht mehr gebräuchlich (siehe nachfolgend bei Sonderfälle). Begriffliche Sonderfälle: * Bei Hangkanälen wurden wie ein Bach hangab fließende Abschnitte als Wasserfall bezeichnet (Beispiel: oberer Teil des Nabentaler Wasserfalls im Harz). * Mit dem mühlentechnischen Fachbegriff Wasserfall wurde das auf das Wehr und auf das Mühlrad konzentrierte Gefälle des Gewässers bezeichnet. * Seewasserfall: saloppes Sprachspiel, bezieht sich auf Lage in kurzem Fließgewässer zwischen Seen * Unterseeischer Wasserfall: saloppes Sprachspiel, bezieht sich auf fallende Meeresströmungen Entstehung und Typen Generell hat ein Fließgewässer die Tendenz, durch rückschreitende Erosion und durch seine Schleppfracht (Transport von Sand, Kies, usw.) Gefällebrüche abzuschwächen und ein ausgeglichenes Längsprofil auszubilden. Diese Tendenz steht der Bildung von Wasserfällen entgegen, so dass sich Fallstufen nur bei besonderen Gegebenheiten bilden und erhalten. Es lassen sich zwei wesentliche Arten von Fallstufen mit Untergruppen unterscheiden: * Fallstufen, die durch die Fließdynamik des Gewässers selbst bedingt oder wesentlich mit bedingt sind : Beispiele für destruktive, durch Erosionsprozesse sich formende Wasserfälle ::* Wasserfälle bilden sich besonders oft dort, wo unter widerstandsfähigem Gestein leicht ausräumbares folgt. Am Übertritt des Wassers in den Bereich, wo das weichere Gestein ausstreicht, entsteht aus einer anfänglichen Auskolkung eine Stufe mit Gumpe und schließlich die Unterspülung des härteren Gesteins. Über dieser Höhlung bricht mit der Zeit das Gestein nach. Die Lage des Wasserfalls verschiebt sich dadurch im Laufe der Zeit stromaufwärts. (Diesen Formungsprozess nennt man ebenfalls Rückschreitende Erosion.) Berühmtestes Beispiel sind die Niagarafälle. Sehr viele kleine Fälle dieser Art findet man beispielsweise im Süddeutschen Schichtstufenland. Ähnlich verhält es sich bei den meisten Fällen Islands, wo Basaltdecken als Fallbildner wirken. ::: framed|none|Warum ein Wasserfall infolge von Auskolkung rückwärts wandert. ::* Auch in nahezu homogenem Gestein wie Granit oder Porphyr können sich aus Kolken über Stufen mit Gumpen formschöne Kaskadentreppen formen wie beispielsweise die Sieben Bütten. Dies gilt auch für Höhlenwasserfälle und eine ihrer Sonderform, die Gletschermühlen. : Beispiele für konstruktive, durch Mineralausfällung sich formende Wasserfälle ::* Wasserfälle, die sich durch Karbonatausfällung an zunächst kleinen Gefällestufen (lokaler Druckabfall an der Fallkante) nach und nach aufbauen. Die Terrassenkanten aus Travertin (auch Kalktuff genannt) können bis um 100 m Höhe erreichen, besonders zahlreich in Karstgebieten. Beispiele sind die Plitvicer Seen, der Uracher Wasserfall oder, als größter dieser Wasserfälle, der Huangguoshu-Wasserfall in China. Auch an Steinernen Rinnen können sich Wasserfälle bilden. * Fallstufen, die bereits ohne nennenswertes Zutun des Fließgewässers gegeben sind : Beispiele für sich verstärkende oder regenerierende Fallstufen: ::* Wasserfälle, die über Geländestufen aktiver Verwerfungen hinabstürzen. Hierzu kann man auch Gletschermühlen zählen, die Gletscherspalten hinabstürzen. ::* Wasserfälle, die über Brandungskliffs ins Meer stürzen ('Brautschleier' bei Seixal auf Madeira, Kieler Wasserfall auf Rügen) ::* Wasserfälle von Nebenbächen, die der stärkeren Tiefenerosion des Vorfluters nicht folgen können und daher eine Mündungsstufe hinabstürzen (Raumünzacher Wasserfall im Murgtal, Wasserfall des Bornichbaches am Mittelrhein) ::* Wasserfälle von Nebenbächen, die über Prallhängen von Vorflutern münden und daher eine Mündungsstufe hinabstürzen (Tannegger Wasserfall in der Wutachschlucht) : Beispiele für gegebene, sich nicht regenerierende Fallstufen: ::* Talstufen, die durch eiszeitliche Gletscher entstanden sind (Mitunter sehr hohe Wasserfälle, manchmal fast ohne eigene Überformung der Felsstufe, manchmal mit Klamm- oder Kaskadenbildung) ::* Wechsel von widerstandsfähigem zu leicht ausräumbarem Gestein oder freigelegter Wechsel zu Lockermaterialien wie am Rheinfall ::* Querende Verwerfungsfugen mit leicht ausräumbarem zerrüttetem Gestein (Großer Ravennafall im Höllental) oder große Klüfte (wichtiger Faktor der Detailausformung von Fallstufen, beispielsweise bei den Triberger Wasserfällen) ::* Natürliches Abkürzen von Talwindungen (meist Abschnürung gebundener Mäander oder ähnlich: Abkürzung eines Nebenbaches direkt zum Hauptfluss). Beispiele: Cirque de Navacelles in den Cevennen, Schlichemklamm bei Rottweil ::* Künstliche Abkürzungen von Gewässerläufen (Wasserkraftnutzung, Hochwasserschutz, oft nur Vorgriff zu erwartender natürlicher Entwicklung). Beispiele: Wasserfälle von Coo und Elzbach-Wasserfall bei Pyrmont. ::* Rückläufe aus künstlichen Zuleitungen zu ehemaligen Wasserkraftanlagen (natürliche Weiterformung abgeschlossener anthropogener Geländeformen). Beispiele: Spiegeltaler Wasserfall im Harz, Blauenthaler Wasserfall im Erzgebirge ::* Künstliche Gefällebrüche durch Steinbrüche in Talsohlen (natürliche Weiterformung abgeschlossener anthropogener Geländeformen). Beispiele: Krenkinger Wasserfall im Tal der Steina, Laubachfälle im Neandertal ::* Als solche gestaltete künstliche Wasserfälle. Beispiele: Radauwasserfall; Wasserfälle im Bergpark Wilhelmshöhe in Kassel Zwischen diesen Typen gibt es zahlreiche Übergangs- und Mischformen. Beispielsweise kommen in glaziär geprägtem Relief oft gerundete Längsprofile von Steilstufen vor. Hängetäler (Seitental, das hoch über dem Boden eines gletschergeformten Trogtales mündet) können ganz allmählich in die Wand eines Trogtales übergehen und diese wiederum in die breite Talsohle. Die Auskolkung führt erst im Zuge weiterer Überformung durch den Wasserfall zu einer ausgeprägten Prallzone bzw. zu einer kaskadenartigen Stufenfolge in der Kopfzone des Falles. mini|hochkant|Vereister Wasserfall an einer Felswand in der [[Rhön]] Bekannte Wasserfälle ; Besonders hohe Wasserfälle * Der Salto Ángel im südöstlichen Venezuela stürzt vom Tafelberg Auyan-Tepui 978 Meter in die Tiefe; damit ist er der höchste Einzel-Wasserfall der Erde. Nachdem sich das zerstäubte Wasser wieder zu einem Fluss gesammelt hat, stürzt es über eine Steilstufe im Wald abermals in die Tiefe. Beide Fälle haben zusammen sogar fast 1200 m Fallhöhe (Vor einigen Jahren wurde im Südosten Venezuelas sogar ein Doppelfall mit einer Gesamthöhe von 1250 Metern entdeckt, der vom abgelegenen Marahuaca-Tepui herabstürzt). * Die fünfstufigen Tugela Falls befinden sich im Royal Natal National Park der südafrikanischen Provinz KwaZulu-Natal und haben eine Gesamthöhe von 948 Metern. * Der peruanische Gocta galt eine zeitlang nach seiner Entdeckung vor wenigen Jahren mit 771 Metern Höhe (Doppelfall) als dritthöchster Wasserfall der Erde. * Die dreiteiligen Yosemite Falls befinden sich im Yosemite-Nationalpark und werden mit einer Gesamthöhe von 739 m als die höchsten Wasserfälle von Nordamerika bezeichnet. ; Besonders breite Wasserfälle * Die ''Iguazú-Fälle'' in Südamerika, am Iguazú-Fluss an der Grenze zwischen Brasilien und Argentinien, Höhe: 72 m, mittlerer Durchfluss: 1740 m³/s, verteilen sich über eine Fallkante von 2700 Metern Länge. * Die Viktoriafälle des Sambesi, zwischen Simbabwe und Sambia, bilden im Februar und März den größten „Wasservorhang“ der Welt mit einer Breite von 1708 m und einer Fallhöhe von 99 m. Der mittlere Durchfluss beträgt 1090 m³/s, maximal ca. 9100 m³/s. * Die teils nur kataraktartigen Khone-Fälle des Mekong bilden eine durch große Inseln aufgeteilte Fallfront von rund zehn Kilometern Länge. ; Besonders wasserreiche Wasserfälle * Die Khone-Fälle des Mekong mit ihrer durch große Inseln aufgeteilte Fallfront von rund zehn Kilometern Länge. * Die Dry Falls im US-Bundesstaat Washington sind 5600 m breit und 120 m hoch und führten während der Missoula-Fluten die zehnfache Abflussmenge aller heute bestehenden Flüsse. Sie sind damit die größten bekannten Wasserfälle der Erdgeschichte. * Die Guaira-Fälle oder Sete Quedas-Fälle des Paraná galten als die nach ihrem Volumen größten Wasserfälle der Erde, bis sie 1982 durch die aufgestauten Wassermassen des Itaipú-Damms überflutet wurden. Wenig später ließ die brasilianische Regierung sie teilweise sprengen, damit die Navigation auf dem Stausee erleichtert wurde. Somit ist eine etwaige Renaturierung unmöglich gemacht worden. * Die Niagarafälle zwischen den USA und Kanada, Höhe: bis 59 m, mittlerer Durchfluss: ca. 6000 m³/s, sind die wasserreichsten Fälle Nordamerikas. * Der Salto Pará des Río Caura (Nebenfluss des Orinoco) ist mit einer mehrfach unterbrochenen Fallkante von insgesamt 64 Metern Höhe und rund 5 Kilometern Länge nicht nur einer der breitesten Wasserfälle der Welt, sondern mit rund 3500 m³/s auch einer der wasserreichsten. * Der Cachoeira de Paulo Afonso des Rio São Francisco stürzt 81 Meter tief in eine Schlucht bei einer Wasserführung von rund 2830 m³/s (starker Wasserentzug durch ein Wasserkraftwerk). ; Wasserfälle in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz * In den Triberger Wasserfällen stürzt die Gutach über zwei Falltreppen von ca. 10 m und ca. 85 m Höhe (mit sieben Stufen) in den Triberger Talkessel. Es ist Deutschlands wohl bekanntester Wasserfall, wiewohl mit insgesamt 163 m nicht, wie traditionell attestiert, sein höchster. * Der Röthbachfall im Berchtesgadener Land am Obersee (Nähe Königssee) ist mit etwa 470 m Gesamt- und 380 m reiner Fallhöhe der höchste Wasserfall in Deutschland, zwar weit sichtbar, aber schwer zu erreichen. * Die Krimmler Wasserfälle, eine Folge wuchtiger Flusswasserfälle von 140, 100 und 140 Metern Höhe, gelten als die höchsten Wasserfälle Österreichs. * Der Mürrenbachfall ist mit einer Fallhöhe von 417 m der höchste Wasserfall der Schweiz. * Die Serenbachfälle am Walensee sind eine dreistufige Kaskade mit insgesamt 585 m Fallhöhe, wobei der mittlere Wasserfall mit 305 m der zweithöchste Wasserfall der Schweiz ist. Florian Spichtig: Wo die Wasser fallen (PDF; 3,4 MB), Geosciences actuel 2/2007 * Der Rheinfall bei Neuhausen in der Schweiz ist neben dem Dettifoss in Island der größte Wasserfall Europas, Höhe: um 22 m, mittlerer Durchfluss: 373 m³/s (mittlerer Durchfluss im Sommer: ca. 700 m³/s). * Der 297 Meter hohe frei herabstürzende Staubbachfall ist mehrfach literarisch gewürdigt worden und besonders durch Johann Wolfgang von Goethe bekannt geworden. * Die Reichenbachfälle in der Schweiz sind eine Folge von sieben Stufen mit insgesamt 250 Metern Höhe. Sie wurden durch eine Szene des Endkampfs zwischen Arthur Conan Doyles fiktionalen Charakteren Sherlock Holmes und Professor Moriarty bekannt. * Die Engstligenfälle bei Adelboden weisen mit zwei Hauptstufen insgesamt rund 370 m Fallhöhe auf. ; Bekannte Wasserfälle Europas * Der Dettifoss der Jökulsá á Fjöllum, Island ist neben dem Rheinfall größter Wasserfall Europas, Höhe: 44 m, mittlerer Durchfluss: 193 m³/s. * Nur wenig kleiner ist der Tännforsen vattenfallet in Schweden. Je nach Jahreszeit stürzen 400 bis über 750 m³/s Wasser des Sees Tännsjön 37 m Meter tief in den See Östra Noren. * Die Gavarnie-Fälle in den Pyrenäen sind mit 422 m Fallhöhe der höchste Wasserfall Frankreichs und werden oft als zweithöchster Wasserfall Europas tituliert. * Der Vøringsfossen ist ein 183 m hoher Wasserfall in der Hardangervidda in Norwegen, unmittelbar an der Straße Oslo–Bergen gelegen. ; Als Wasserfall benannte Katarakte und Stromschnellen Mehrere so genannte Wasserfälle sind nur als Katarakt oder Stromschnelle anzusprechen. Bekannt sind: * Die Inga-Fälle sind eine 40 m hohe Kataraktstrecke von knapp zehn Kilometern Länge im Zuge der auch Livingstonefälle genannten Stromschnellen, in denen der Kongo die Niederguineaschwelle durchquert. Mit einer Wasserführung von im Mittel 39.000 m³/s sind sie die mit Abstand bedeutendsten Katarakte der Erde. * Die Boyomafälle des Lualaba, Oberlauf des Kongo (Demokratische Republik Kongo) sind eine Folge von 7 Katarakten bis 5 m Höhe, in der der Fluss 60 m Höhe auf rund 100 km Länge verliert (jährliches Abflussmittel: 17.000 m³/s). Ökologische Aspekte Wasserfälle stellen für flussaufwärts ziehende Fischarten ein Hindernis dar, welches von den daran angepassten Arten (z. B. Lachs) überwunden werden kann. Zur Überwindung kleinerer, vor allem künstlich angelegter, Wasserfälle und Staustufen werden mancherorts Fischwege errichtet. Bilder Rheinfall 001.ogg|Videoaufnahme des Rheinfalls in Neuhausen, Schweiz Cascata caracol2.jpg|Wasserfall im Caracol, Brasilien boti.png|Boti Falls, Ghana-Eastern Region, bei Niedrigwasser, hier sind Tosbecken und die Auskolkung gut zu erkennen. African waterfall.jpg|Wasserfall in Afrika Madeira nordküste wasserfall brautschleier 5-2007.jpg|Atlantik: Madeira, Nordküste („Brautschleier“) Blackwaterfalls west virginia 482992525.jpg|Black Waterfalls, West Virginia Purakaunui.jpg|Purakaunui Falls, Neuseeland Dettifoss 6334.JPG|Dettifoss, Nordost-Island Kreealmwasserfall Grossarltal.JPG|Kreealmwasserfall im Großarltal in Österreich Cascada de agua azul 23.jpg|Agua Azul in Chiapas Siehe auch * Liste von Wasserfällen * Wasserfälle in Deutschland * Liste der höchsten Wasserfälle Literatur * T. W. Noyes: The Worlds Great Waterfalls. In: National Geographic Magazine. Nr. 50, 1926, S. 29–59. * Martin Schwarzbach: Isländische Wasserfälle und eine genetische Systematik der Wasserfälle überhaupt. In: Zeitschrift für Geomorphologie. NF Bd. 11, 1967, , S. 377–417. * R. W. Young: Waterfalls, Form and Progress. In: Zeitschrift für Geomorphologie. Supplement. NF Bd. 55, 1985, , S. 81–95. Weblinks * Datenbank von Wasserfällen (englisch) * Bilder und Beschreibung von Wasserfällen (englisch) * Waterfalls of the world, links * Die Wasserfälle der Schweiz * cascades von Jean-Jacques Milan Einzelnachweise ! Kategorie:Fluviale Landform